fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Wiki:Archived Polls
Which is your favourite Lord from the Western Fire Emblem Games? :The poll was created on 09 Jun 2008 18:55:40 UTC and 231 people voted. What is the best tactic? :The poll was created on 09 Jun 2008 18:23:11 UTC and 119 people voted. How did you find this site? :The poll was created on Sun, 21 Sep 2008 12:02:46 GMT, and 770 people voted. What is your favorite unpromoted class out of these? :The poll was created on Thu, 24 Jul 2008 13:24:34 GMT, and 1356 people voted. Which is the best weapon type? :The poll was created on Sat, 14 Mar 2009 10:22:11 GMT and 1434 people voted. What is your favorite promoted class out of these? :The poll was created on Sat, 14 Mar 2009 10:26:07 and 1435 people voted. Which is the best thing about FE11, which wasn't in FE1? :The poll was created on Sun, 31 May 2009 16:52:04 GMT, and 568 people voted. Which removed part of the Fire Emblem series, do you most want brought back? :The poll was created at 23:24 on 29 October 2009, and 5105 people voted. What is your preferred method of individual character development? :The poll was created at 00:20 on April 2, 2011, and 3122 people voted. Which Japan only game would you wish to be localized and released overseas? :The poll was created at 15:52 on February 18, 2012, and 6523 people voted. Who is your favorite GBA Fire Emblem Lord? :The poll was created at 03:10 on May 21, 2013, and 1359 people voted. What visual style do you prefer Fire Emblem to be in? :The poll was created at 02:24 on June 8, 2013, and 702 people voted. Do you prefer Fire Emblem games on portable systems or home consoles? :The poll was created at 17:38 on June 23, 2013, and 1031 people voted. On a scale of 1-10, rate Fire Emblem: Awakening. :The poll was created at 23:40 on July 13, 2013, and 1494 people voted. Which Awakening DLC artist would you want doing the art for the next Fire Emblem game? :The poll was created at 03:41 on 11 August 2013 and 7201 people voted. Which game of the main series that was officially released in English is your favorite? :The poll was created at 09:05 on March 22, 2015 and 2193 people voted. Which objective type of a stage do you enjoy playing? :The poll was created at 07:34 on May 28, 2015 and 3557 people voted. Which is your favorite Mastery Skill in the Tellius Series? :The poll was created at 01:20 November 24, 2015 and 2400 people voted. Which route did you prefer? :The poll was created at 23:44 June 14, 2016 and 3379 people voted. Which upcoming title are you most excited about? :The poll was created at 07:52 January 22, 2017 and 1066 people voted. Which gameplay mechanic do you prefer in Fire Emblem Heroes? :The poll was created at 15:38 on February 12, 2017 and 2667 people voted. Category:Polls Category:Fire Emblem Wikia Who is your favorite character in Fire Emblem Heroes? :The poll was created at 14:34 September 2, 2017 and 963 people voted. On a scale of 1-5, how would you rate Fire Emblem Warriors? :The poll was created at 08:39 October 28, 2017 and 3168 people voted. Which House will you choose? :The poll was created at 11:02 February 24, 2019 and 4353 people voted. How would you rate Fire Emblem: Three Houses? :The poll was created at 00:08 December 6, 2019 and 266 people voted. How would you rate Fire Emblem: Three Houses? :The poll was created at 00:08 December 6, 2019 and 288 people voted. How would you rate Fire Emblem: Three Houses? :The poll was created at 00:08 December 6, 2019 and 896 people voted. How would you rate Fire Emblem: Three Houses? :The poll was created at 00:08 December 6, 2019 and 954 people voted. How would you rate Fire Emblem: Three Houses? :The poll was created at 00:08 December 6, 2019 and 1041 people voted. Who of the Ashen Wolves is your favorite? :The poll was created at 07:35 February 21, 2020 and 0 people voted. Who of the Ashen Wolves is your favorite? :The poll was created at 07:35 February 21, 2020 and 0 people voted.